Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Zoey unsheathed her claws. "Let's go kick some Dark Forest tail." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go fetch Samantha-she probably has the Diffuser." Whisperpool meowed, teleporting and came back three seconds later with Samantha, who had a sachet around her shoulders. "Looks like-" "Richtofen's? Nope. It's my uncle's, my adoptive father." she meowed sadly, looking down at her paws. Then, the cats teleported to the edge of the snowy Call of the Dead. "Look, the abandoned Lighthouse (The Vault is in it). That's where Richtofen is. Follow me." Samantha meowed. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and followed Samantha. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- There were voices ahead. "Guys, hide behind the crates!" Samantha hissed. Her friends did behind her. "No! Leave me alone!" a she-cat wailed. Maria! "I'm going in. That's my sister." Samantha growled, and darted over the barrels, kicked the Past-Time Grove cat in the face, knocking him out, threw him in a barrel, and broke the chains around her sister's paws. "Samantha!" Maria mewed, licking Samantha's cheek. "Hey, Maria! Where's Richtofen?" "With Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai. You know, in the vault. There's a heavy lock on the door, and barely any air." Maria mewed. "Okay, thanks. Stick with me. Everyone, you can come out now. This time, we all fight. As a team." Samantha meowed, and pulled out the armor chip, flicked it onto her fur. A large gun popped up on the back of her shoulders and encased most of her in it, except her face and tail. "See? Richtofen's a pretty good inventor!" Maria mewed. Richtofen tapped on his computer keyboard. "What are you doing?" Dempsey hissed. "Shut up! Samantha activated the armor... I'm sending her a recorded message so she knows how to use it!" "Oh, cool, Richtofen!" Takeo mewed. "Nikolai, Dempshey, please shun Takeo. Nobody likes the Japanese Cat. Ever." he hissed. (LOL) Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart padded out and unsheathed her claws. "I'm ready to fight," she meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lead the way down to the room. Dark Forest was everywhere, protecting a shiny, thick-looking, metal door, with a huge, heavy lock on it. It seemed impossible to break! "Oh, no!" Samantha hissed. "Stay hidden-we'll sneak on them-" "YAAAHHHH!" Whisperpool shrieked, interrupting Samantha and leaping forward at Hawkfrost, who just knocked her down. Mapleshade loomed over the two. "So, Whisperpool's back, huh? Do it, Hawkfrost." she mewed. Hawkfrost obeyed, and mated with Whisperpool. "This 'Nightmareheart' thing is getting old!" Whisperpool spat. "Okay, she just blew it. Oh well, ATTACK!" Samantha whispered, but the last word was a yowl. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 22:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart threw herself at Hawkfrost, while Zoey charged at Mapleshade. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 22:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Before Hawkfrost could mate Himeheart by pinning her down, a horrible creaking sound came. Hawkfrost snickered. "Help! No!" Richtofen screamed from inside the vault. There was horrible coughing. "Smoke! Help!" he spat. He slammed his paws against the doors in hopes to get a cat's attention. Dempsey tapped Richtofen's shoulder. "Hey, if its the end, its the end. We've been around for a long time, Edward, and it's best we let go." he meowed sadly. "No! I refuse to 'let go'!" Richtofen hissed, and slammed against the sides. "Edward, give up. It's over." Nikolai hissed. "NO!" Richtofen yowled, slamming harder. "Open up! We give in!" he added as trickery. Takeo was sprawled against the ground, coughing harshly as well. Whispershade growled, "Somebody open that door before the one cat who knows how to weaken the Dark Forest DIES, no matter how annoying he can be." "Tank, shut up, I'm trying to destroy the security systems!" Richtofen spat between harsh coughs. "We're dying, Richtofen. It's the end, we've told you already. See? Takeo's almost dead, too." "Who cares about Takeo? Nobody likes him!" Takeo spat back, "Nobody likes you! See? Your friends aren't saving YOU! They're saving themselves!" "NEIN! You don't have any friends, and I put my complete faith in the ones I have made!" "It's...over." Takeo added. The little dark brown tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he stopped breathing. Richtofen held his breath as Nikolai started choking, as Dempsey was too. He started slamming against the sides of the door again. "Open up! We're about to die!" Hawkfrost thought that was no fun, so he removed the smoke, and then threw in 3 Smoke Balls to aggravate the cats inside. At first, it would seem like little smoke, but then... *evil laughter*. "Go save your little friends, Star Cats, if you dare. If you figure out the code as well, although lil' Edward is nearly unconscious, you can fight us as you please." he meowed, and the Dark Forest vanished. Richtofen slammed against the sides again. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 12:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart lashed her tail. "Darn it!" she snarled as she rushed up to the vault angrily. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here, Himeheart! Give me a boost!" Whispershade hissed, and she jumped onto Himeheart's back, grabbed the vault's lock, and tried to pick it with her claws. It didn't work! "RICHTOFEN!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, WHERE IS THE DARN KEY!?" she yowled. "In the Vault! Dempsey! Hand me the key!" Richtofen yowled. "No!" a rough voice hissed from inside. There was a large hissing sound and a slamming sound but the key then slipped from underneath. "Hurry!" Richtofen spat, and then huge coughing and wheezing came from inside. And then pure silence from inside. "Someone help me open the door!" Whispershade spat.Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 13:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart desperately reached for the lock, stretching her legs as far as they could. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Himeheart reached after Whispershade helped pull her up. Together, they opened the lock, and the vault swung open. Luckily, they had jumped down. Smoke filled the room and floated up and out, revealing Takeo barely standing up, Dempsey and Nikolai as well, but on all three's backs was an unconscious Richtofen. Of course, Hawkfrost was right. That's because on of the Smoke Balls, well, wasn't REALLY a Smoke Ball. It was a Sleeping-Gas-Filled Ball. And Richtofen had been the first victim. They laid Richtofen on the ground. Dempsey slammed his paw against the ground. "ERGH! All these years, Richtofen was a loner, my rival, who hated and despised everyone and everything, but today, he actually tried to save me, and I refused. Now I feel awful." he hissed, turning away. Takeo looked down at his paws, and Nikolai looked away as well, as if they all felt guilty of Richtofen's unconsciousness and near-death. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It'll be okay you guys. Who's up for slicing the Dark Forest to pieces for real?" Himeheart meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's mouth opened up slightly, and in his sleep, he started muttering some kind of code, "7, 6, 29, 8, 2, 0, 1, 5, 3, 4, 37, 11..." and he started muttering other things, but the numbers kept repeating. "That...that must be thecode!" Maria mewed. Samantha purred. "At least Richtofen can somewhat control what he says in his sleep, lazy cat." Samantha added.Icefeather reads minds! O_O 13:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so where do we enter the code?" ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG